


A life changing decision

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Fabialine (Fabian Prewett/Emmeline Vance) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: In a good way.
Relationships: Fabian Prewett/Emmeline Vance
Series: Fabialine (Fabian Prewett/Emmeline Vance) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145165





	A life changing decision

Our story starts in the Order of the Phoenix's secret Headquarters. Leader of the Advance Guard, Emmeline Vance has been having a secret relationship with a recruit, Fabian Prewett for a year and a half now. He has some good news.

Emmeline asked, "What is going on with you today?"

Fabian grinned. "I got a promotion."

Emmeline smiled. "That's wonderful news, what to?"

Fabian told her, "Second in command."

Emmeline smirked. "You? My second in command? The Order must be on to us, Fab."

Fabian beamed, "I don't care any more, as long as this promotion means we can finally go public."

Emmeline reassured him, "We no longer have to hide."

Fabian whispered, "Too bad, I was getting used to called you Miss Commander in a dirty way."

Emmeline said, "You can still call me that."

Fabian explained, "It was more fun when it had an element of danger to it."


End file.
